1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing insulating troughs for pipes, especially pipe bends.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pipe bends are usually insulated by first packing mineral wool by hand around the pipe bend and then tying it with band-like material, which is wound around the insulating material. Often the insulation is also enclosed in a plate casing. The work is time-consuming and therefore the costs are high. Another method is first to fit a plate casing around the pipe bend and then to fill the casing with cast or injected insulating material. This method is also cumbersome. As regards the installation, the use of profiled insulating troughs which have been pre-cast or pre-injected is considerably more advantageous than the methods mentioned above, since the troughs are simply placed opposite each other around the pipe bend and bound together by means of a band or glue. The manufacture of the insulating troughs is, however, immoderately expensive, since a wide range of insulating troughs for pipe bends of different dimensions must be kept in stock, and the thickness of the troughs varies.